heart to heart - pokemon ranger
by canine-alchemist
Summary: Naomi, a normal girl that is able to befriend most Pokemon decides that she wants to become a Pokemon ranger. join her on her adventure.


Heart to hearts - a Pokemon ranger story

**I do NOT own Pokemon or any characters except my OC's like Naomi  
**

* * *

Chapter one - a strange Pokemon

"Naomi, where are you? I need your help with setting out lunch!" I heard my mom yell from our home on the outside of the forest that I was in, playing with all my Pokemon friends.

"Okay I'll be there in a sec.!" I yelled back and then turned to the group of Buneary and Pachirisu that I have been playing with since breakfast.

"I've got to go but if there are any problems come and get me like normal, okay." I said and they nodded as I grabbed my bag and turned to leave back to my house.

* * *

Okay, so as you know by now, my name is Naomi, I am 12 years old but I decided not to go on a Pokemon journey because I don't like the idea of putting Pokemon in pokeballs so I decided to stay at home and help my mom out with whatever she needed until I can figure out what it is that I want to do with my life. I love Pokemon so I spend most of my time outside in the forest not far from my home and I've been doing that since I was around 4, during the years I have managed to befriend all of the Pokémon in the forest, somewhere a lot harder to befriend then others, like the normal, flying, bug, grass, water and most of the electric Pokemon where all easy to befriend, but like the Shinx and Luxio where really hard because of the Luxray that leads the pack was very protective, and due to the fact that the first time I met Luxray was when I was playing with some Pachirisu I may have accidentally stood on his tail, yeah it took a long time to get him to trust me, he did though after I had helped out an injured Shinx from his pack that was being ganged up on by a bunch of kids that though it was funny, well they weren't laughing when they had to deal with Luxray, I'll tell you that. But anyway back on track, I also carry a backpack with me that basically has everything I will ever need in it, so I'm always prepared for just about anything at any time.

* * *

As soon as I got home I was jumped on by my mom's Skitty. "Hey Skitty, how ya doing." I asked as I petting her head, she purred before jumping off and going back to doing whatever it was that she does.

I went into the kitchen to see my mom starting on lunch so I quickly washed my hands then grabbed some veg. to cut up. As I was doing this me and mom started having a conversation about how our days have been so far. I told her about there being a few new Buneary that had hatched from the eggs that were at their base and about how they were doing and she told me about how her friends are and how her errands that she had to run went. So, all in all it was a pretty normal day for the both of us. after about 20 minutes we were done with cooking and started to eat, when we had finished I had went up to my room and started playing on my computer, I was doing this for a while until I heard a tapping noise, I looked up and to my window to see a Starly there so I went and opened the window and he flew in and started to fly around frantically. "Is something wrong in the forest Starly?" I asked hoping there wasn't but Starly nodded so I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. "I'm going out mom, something's wrong, be back later!" I said running out of the house.

"Okay, just be careful." I barely heard her say as I was already near the forest, I was following Starly as he was leading me to where I needed to go. When we go to a clearing near a lake I saw a lot of Pokémon there, there were Starly, Buneary, Pachirisu, Shinx, Gyarados, Seel, all the evolution forms and more, I even saw Luxray there, which shocked me because he normally doesn't leave his territory unless it's an emergency. that little bit of information made me run slightly faster and as the Pokémon saw me coming they all moved out of the way to let me see what was going on, what I saw was a badly injured Pokémon lying there in the middle of the Pokémon circle, I didn't know what the Pokémon was but it a pale blue like grey, had two tails, a yellow like helmet on its heat and like a red gen on its forehead.

"What is this Pokémon, I've never seen it before?" I asked kneeling down next to it, I checked the extent of its injuries and quickly grabbed my bag pulling out some potions, bandages, two little bags, a cloth and a water bottle I quickly handed the bags to some Pokémon. "Can you please find some Oran and Pecha berries for me?" I asked and they nodded taking the bags and ran off with a few more Pokémon. I turned to the strange Pokémon and started to clean off some of the dirt and spray some potion onto its wound then bandaged them up, I then put some water on the cloth and put that on its head to help cool down its fever some. When the Pokémon I had sent out to get the berries came back it was getting late so I put them in my bag. "It won't do any good giving it the berries yet until it wakes up, I've got to get home, come and get me when it wakes up so I can some and finish the job okay." I asked and they nodded and I packed up and left. When I got home I noticed my dad was back so I ran inside. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back Naomi. Did you find out what was wrong?" asked my mom as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, there's this strange Pokémon that was badly injured so I took care of it, I told the other to come and get me if it wakes up, so if I'm not in come morning I'll be in the forest." I said sitting next to my dad who hugged me.

"Strange Pokémon?" my dad asked after breaking the hug. "What strange Pokémon?"

"I don't know I've never seen this Pokémon before, I'm going to go and research it." I got up and went to my room turning my computer back on then started looking for any Pokémon with the description of the strange one I had just helped but I couldn't find any. I lay down on my bed looking up at the ceiling. 'If I can't find anything out about it anywhere could it be a legendary Pokémon, I wonder. How did it get so badly injured anyway? Guess I won't know anything until it wakes up or some-' my thoughts got cut off by another tap on my window, I looked and saw that same Starly from before tapping on my window. I grabbed my bag and sleeping bag and ran down the stairs. "I'm off out, be back tomorrow, a Starly came to get me so I think that, that Pokémon is awake now."

I had just ran out of the back door when I heard my mom yell at me. "Wait Naomi!" I stooped and looked at her. "Here, you've had no dinner so take this." she said handing me a sandwich, I smiled and put it in my bag and then ran off to the lake I was at earlier. When I got there, there was still a large number of Pokémon but most of them have gone off to rest for the night. When they saw me they moved again and I saw that the strange Pokémon was awake and looked up at me as I approached it slowly.

"Hey, you're finally awake, how ya feeling?" I asked sitting down next to it.

''I feel fine, thank you. you're Naomi right, everyone here has told me of your kindness and how you had helped me when I was out, thank you, of the few humans I've met you are one of the kindest'' I heard a voice in my head say and I start looking around trying to find where it was coming from, I then heard a little laugh and looked and the strange Pokémon to see it laughing lightly. ''I'm Uxie and I know telekinesis''

"Oh, that's makes me seem less crazy." I then started to get the berries out of my bag and started to crush up most of them into a liquid and helped him drink it then gave him some Pokémon food and water then proceeded to eat the sandwich my mom had given me. "So how did you end up in such a bad state anyway?" I asked finishing off my sandwich.

Uxie looked down sadly. ''I was attacked by a bunch of poachers; I think that they followed me though''

"That's awful! This is why I hate pouches, they hurt Pokémon just to sell them, it's not right! Well don't worry, I promise I won't let them get you, okay" I smiled at Uxie who looked up at me in shock then smiled back. "Come on we best get to sleep"

''Thank you Naomi, you really are kind'' he said as he lay down, I got my sleeping bag out and lay in it, all the Pokémon that where still there surrounded me and went to sleep as well.


End file.
